wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Companion
Companions (also known as small pets, non-combative pets, mini-pets, or vanity pets) are small creatures (or mechanical replicas thereof) that follow your player character around. They are mainly for show. Several of the companions have their own characteristic behaviors they will occasionally perform (see individual descriptions). Companions cannot attack or be attacked in the normal sense, however, will kill critters, will battle each other, and "will fight other fighting robot companions", a PvP game within the game. Companions have a small hidden amount of health and can be killed by the pet swimming in lava, standing on fires, or other environmental means of damage. You can own as many companions as you like. Each one you acquire initially uses a space in your inventory, but upon using the item you learn how to summon them and puts them in your pets section of your character sheet. You can only have one companion out at a time, and selecting another one replaces the one that's already out. The Blood Parrot, spawned from the , and the Coyote Spirit, spawned from , are exceptions to the change and continue to be spawned from the item at this time. These are both items of apparel of some value in their own right, and having the item of apparel disappear when the pet is spawned would not be a welcome change. Because these two pets spawn differently than the other companions, they are not currently counted toward the pet achievements. While some companions can only be purchased by certain factions, most vended companions and many dropped companions can be traded at Auction Houses. Companions obtained through quests are bind on pickup and cannot be sold. Pets you learn how to summon cannot be learned again, so you are prevented from opening duplicate pets. Game considerations Though intended to be a cosmetic accessory, companions have some impact on the game. A projects a 'Disgusting Aura' when it accompanies its owner that reduces the owner's defense by 20 and all resistances by 20, and colors its owner green, as if the owner were poisoned. Companions do not stealth. If your character uses stealth, your companion will reveal your presence. *For PvP, having a companion will reveal your location to your opponent. *For PvE, the mobs do not notice your presence, so having a companions is a good thing, it reveals your stealthed location to your party. **For PvP, a can provide the benefit to your party, and will normally be invisible to your opponent (unless they are drunk). *For soloing, having a companion will reveal your location to other players. Fly pets of any sort, including companions, can sometimes interfere with clicking to target, both from the point of view of the pet owner, whom the pet is hovering near, and from the point of view of PvP opponents, or even from the point of view of party members desiring to buff or heal the pet owner. This is not normally a significant problem, but in the frantic activity of a PvP combat, it can be a noticeable factor. Since it works both for you and against you, it is debatable whether it is a benefit or a detriment. The will vend several items to its owner. One of these, , is designed for being used in combat (but see , the impact is minor). The other items are a set of costume items with no stats that allow you to dress up as an ethereal, a ball that can be played with in-game (there are others, such as ), , which will transform a non-combat pet into a fleshbeast, and , a conjured alcoholic beverage. Achievements Patch 3.0.2, Oct 14, 2008, introduces achievements. Some of these are about acquiring companions. Only pets entered on your character sheet count - the pets you already have (soulbound) must now be used (learned) to count. Can I Keep Him? grants 10 achievement points when you obtain a vanity pet. Plenty of Pets grants 20 achievement points when you Collect 15 unique vanity pets. Plethora of Pets grants 30 achievement points when you Collect 25 unique vanity pets. Shop Smart. Shop Pet... Smart grants 40 achievement points and a is mailed to you when you Collect 50 unique vanity pets. As noted above, because the Blood Parrot, spawned from the , and the Coyote Spirit, spawned from , are spawned from items, rather than learned and spawned from the character sheet, they are not currently counted toward the pet achievements at this time. Similarly, the created by engineers remains an item, due to its cooldown characteristics. Horde exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Horde, although they can be sold to Alliance players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Orgrimmar, ** Can be bought by either faction from , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar, * – Xan'tish, Orgrimmar, * – , Thunderbluff, * – , Undercity, ** Can be bought by either faction from Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Fairbreeze Village, * – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village, * – Jilanne, Fairbreeze Village, Others * (formerly Maine Coon) - Drop Alliance exclusive companions These companions are only available to the Alliance, although they can be sold to Horde players through the use of Neutral Auction Houses. Vendor * – , Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – Donni Anthania, Elwynn Forest, * – , Stormwind, , limited quantity (1) * – , Dun Morogh, * – , Darnassus, * – Shylenai, Darnassus, * – , The Exodar, * – Sixx, The Exodar, * – Sixx, The Exodar, Others * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) (With creativity, and especially with Alliance cooperation, the Horde can loot this quest) * – Quest Reward from (Bind on Pickup) Neutral companions These companions are available to members of both factions, either via neutral vendors, quest rewards, as a rare drop from mobs, or created through the Engineering profession. Parrots * – , Booty Bay, * – Narkk, Booty Bay, ** Can also be bought from , Stormspire, Netherstorm * – Drop from Defias Pirates in The Deadmines * – Drop from Bloodsail pirates in Stranglethorn Vale * – Quest Reward from in Stranglethorn Vale * – Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest Crocolisks * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) * – BoP Quest Reward from in Terokkar Forest (Fishing Daily) Frogs * – , Darkmoon Faire, * – Flik, Darkmoon Faire, , limited quantity (1) * – BoP Quest Reward from (Darkmoon Faire Only) * – BoP Random drop when used on frogs at Zul'Aman Dragon whelplings * – Drop * – Drop * (Tiny Black Whelpling) – Drop * (Tiny Blue Whelpling) – Drop Mechanical * – Engineering Created (trained at trainer) * – Quest Reward from **(Note: Not to be confused with which is very much a battle companion) * – Engineering Created, schematic is a world drop from high level mobs, possibly dragons * – Engineering Created (BoP), schematic is a Membership renewal benefit * – Engineering Created (BoP), schematic is a Membership renewal benefit * – Engineer Created; schematic is a Quest Reward from * – Engineer Created; schematic is a world drop from high level mobs and instances **(Note: Will fight other fighting robot companions) Others * – , Thousand Needles, * – Drop * – Drop from Cookie in the Deadmines ** Can also be bought from , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Quest Reward from * – Quest Reward from * – , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Drop * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, ** Can also be bought from , Undercity * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, ** Can also be bought from , Orgrimmar * — Random reward from a very rare Fishing drop named * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – Dealer Rashaad, Stormspire, Netherstorm, * – , Terokkar Forest (Exalted with Sha'tari Skyguard and ) * – Drop * – , Zangarmarsh (Exalted with Sporeggar and 30 Glowcaps) * – Drop from Prince Tenris Mirkblood in Karazhan (everyone in Raid can loot) * pre- , a skunk, is mailed to you when you complete the Shop Smart. Shop Pet... Smart achievement when you Collect 50 unique vanity pets. Holiday companions These companions are only available at certain times during the year when various seasonal events are underway. Feast of Winter Veil These companions are available as gifts during the Feast of Winter Veil event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward * – Present Reward (BoP) **(Note: Will fight other Clockwork Rocket Bots) Love is in the Air This companion is available as a received item during the Love is in the Air event, and can be kept and traded all year round. * – BoP Event Reward Children's Week These companions are available as quest rewards during the Children's Week event, but cannot be traded to other characters. * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward * – BoP Quest Reward Midsummer Fire Festival * – Quest Reward; Midsummer Fire Festival * – drop; Lord Ahune The Spirit of Competition * Asian dragon – BoP Battleground Reward during the 2008 Spirit of Competition event. Brewfest This companion is available as a BoP quest reward during the Brewfest event. * – BoP Quest Reward Hallow's End This companion is available as a rare BoP drop during the Hallow's End event. * – BoP Drop Obscure companions Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players who bought the Collector's Edition of the game. They are not tradeable in any way. Players may only choose one companion, but each character on the same account can choose a different companion. * * * Burning Crusade: Collector's Edition These companions are only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Burning Crusade expansion pack. Only European players are able to obtain both companions for each character. * * (European only) Wrath of the Lich King: Collector's Edition This companion is only available to players that purchase the Collector's Edition of the Wrath of the Lich King expansion pack. * BlizzCon The Murky companion is only available to people who attended the BlizzCon event and worked on both US and European realms. Another baby murloc was made available to European players through conventions and competitions. * (BlizzCon) * (European events) World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Available only to those players who receive a rare "loot" card in the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * * * * * Blizzard Worldwide Invitational * (appears to be only valid on Korean servers) * The Spirit of Competition * blue and purple Chinese dragon – Reward available only in China, and only during the 2008 Summer Olympics Spirit of Competition event. There were samples of this companion in the Ironforge and Orgrimmar battle rooms during the 2008 Summer Olympics. On EU and US servers, this appears to have been due to a bug, and the item does not appear to even have a valid item id in the US and EU. World of Warcraft's Fourth Anniversary Mailed to all players on Nov. 23, 2008 as a gift for WoW's 4th anniversary, one to every character you own. This pet binds to your account, does not disappear once learned, and can be kept so that any new character you make in the future can learn this pet by mailing one from an older character that you kept a bear with. * Consolidated table WoW Classic Burning Crusade Wrath of the Lich King Bugs Patch 3.0.2, Oct 14, 2008, introduced the companion inventory item, the container, as a charged item with a single charge that spawns the companion in your pets section. After the patch was introduced, all existing pet items (i.e. those in the mail, in your bags, or in the bank, etc.) were disallowed from being put up for auction. The auction system would see the pet items as 'an item with charges used' and would not post them. These items are still usable, but simply may not be auctioned. New pet items created after the patch, by purchasing from a vendor or receiving as loot, may be auctioned as before. API As of Patch 3.0.2, a number of Companion-related functions have been added to the World of Warcraft API, chief among them GetNumCompanions() and CallCompanion(). External links Category:Companions Category:Creatures Category:Game terms Category:Vanity